1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a system and method of controlling one device capable of accessing Internet Protocol Television (IPTV) using a second device and more specifically to identifying available IPTV devices on a network.
2. Background Discussion
IPTV is capable of receiving services delivered using the architecture and networking methods of the Internet Protocol Suite as well as services delivered using a broadcasting network. IPTV services include, for example, live television, time-shifted programming, video on demand (VOD), and on-line transactions.